Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to a photo-alignment layer and a liquid crystal display including the same.
Discussion of the Background
In order to implement an image by a liquid crystal diode, more specifically, in order to switch liquid crystals by an external electric field between transparent conductive glasses, the liquid crystals needs to be aligned in a predetermined direction at an interface between the liquid crystals and a transparent conductive glass electrode. The degree of uniformity of alignment of the liquid crystals is one of the most important factors in determining excellence of image quality of a liquid crystal display.
Examples of aligning liquid crystals include a rubbing method of applying a polymer layer such as a polyimide on a substrate such as glass and rubbing a surface in a predetermined direction with fibers such as nylon or polyester. However, in the rubbing method, when the fibers and the polymer layer are rubbed together, fine dust or static electricity may occur, which may cause a serious problem when a liquid crystal panel is manufactured.
In order to solve the aforementioned problem, recently, a photo-alignment method where anisotropy is induced on the polymer layer by radiation of light and the liquid crystals are arranged by using anisotropy has been researched.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the inventive concept, and, therefore, it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.